


Mitsouko

by livingmybestfakelife



Category: Peaky Blinders (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2021-01-04 22:22:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21205019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/livingmybestfakelife/pseuds/livingmybestfakelife
Summary: Tommy can never leave things in the past, especially not you.





	Mitsouko

This night was starting out to be like the others, seven on the dot he’s calling, waits five minutes and calls again, and again, and once more, it was now 7:25, and before he can pick up the phone it rings, almost instantly he picks it up to the sound of your soft soothing voice, “Thomas, for heavens sake didn’t Ms. Hopper tell you that I was having dinner?” He let’s out a sigh but not in shame for ignoring your request to be left alone, but in relief that you finally answered expect for your maid.

“I’m glad you answered, you’re difficult woman to reach, like you’ve moved to a different planet”,

“What can I do for you Thomas?”

“Thomas?”

“It’s your name isn’t it?”

“You call me Tommy, you know this, don’t do this to me”

“I should be the one to tell you that, I told you not to call me at this number Tommy”

“Oh, right, wouldn’t want your dear fiancé to find out”

“I told you that I broke off that engagement”

“And yet you’re still together, you’ve still got him under your spell…can’t say I blame the man, you certainly still have me wrapped around your finger”

“You don’t sound ashamed to admit that”

“I’m not, you will never understand what you fucking do to me-“

“Okay, look I’m serious Tommy no more calling here”

“You cutting me off now? I’m no longer good enough for her royal highness”

“Shut up, call here again and I will change my number, and you’ll never hear or see me again, I’m sick of this”

His chuckles leave you with a sick feeling in your stomach, once he collects himself he lets out a long sigh.

“You know better than to threaten me like that, you’ve tried that once on my wedding”

The memory made you even more sicker and ashamed, you were hanging out outside with the rest of the Shelby boys and some guests, and a pretty horse in one of the stables had caught your eye, as you went to go pet him you felt a warm arm wrap itself around your waist.

He said nothing at first and just admired the horse with you, it wasn’t until you attempted to pull away before anyone saw that he spoke up

“I bought her for you, it was suppose to be a surprise, you like her?”

Before you could give a response he leaned in to give you a kiss, it was passionate, sloppy, if you didn’t stop now you’d droll on yourself, you pushed at his chest and backed away, touching your mouth and just stared at him, stared at his satisfied grin

“I knew you would, happy early birthday”

Right then and there you vowed that this was enough, if you didn’t hate yourself before then you did now, you were getting too old for these types of games.

He didn’t get a chance to get an explanation out of you and it set off a bomb inside of him, this was a rejection that he would never let go.

“I mean it, you have a wife now Tommy, and I’m trying to make this work with Ivan”

“Trying…trying, we never had to try, it just worked, always did”

“Yeah well it’s not anymore now is it, I’m done with this conversation, goodbye Thomas”

“I still have the gris gris you gave me before the war, remember? You made it for me to keep me safe”

You pause and now it was your time to sigh

“Remember, YN?”

“Yes, yes I remember”

“You said it was to protect me”

“Not safe enough, the tunnel collapsed on you, nearly suffocated you to death”

“And yet I survived, right ? Survived and came back to you”

You heard what sounded like a door opening in the background on his end and heard some shuffling, a moment later you heard his voice again

“Dinner is ready, afraid I have to let you go love”

“Yeah, well goo-“

“I’ll see you at the races tomorrow, you’re going to be giving away the prizes right? Yeah, I’ll be seeing you, goodnight sweet one”

The line went dead and you slammed the phone down, you completely forgotten that he was going to be there, you talked all that shit just to be forced to go back on your word, this wouldn’t be easy, but when are things ever easy with Thomas Shelby.


End file.
